1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image processing device, more specifically to a device generating a histogram.
2. Background Art
The method for obtaining a histogram through image data is quite simple in a general system, but requires a very large number of counters to realize the method in hardware. In the most general type, if the range of data values that are inputted to a device analyzing a histogram is between 0 and 255, 0-255 counters are required. Each addition adds the counter value by 1 in accordance with the input data value. Through this, a distribution map of pixel values for the image of a screen is created. This way, the most accurate and ideal histogram can be obtained.
However, high-resolution images are inputted into today's image processing devices, increasing the amount of data and requiring the size of the counter to be large enough to cover the high-resolution images. Therefore, it is inevitable that the size of hardware continuously grow, and sufficient storage space be provided, requiring substantial space of hardware in order to accommodate the series of processes in hardware.